Artificial Christmas trees have been on the market for many years and a number of patents have been granted for artificial trees which can be collapsed into a shallow container for storage in minimal space until the next Christmas season.
Several suggestions have been made for a collapsible artificial tree which, when displayed, is hung from the ceiling or a beam. See, for example, Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,752; Westlund U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,867; and McCrory U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,541. However, I am not aware of any public offering of a collapsible artificial Christmas tree, particularly a truly conical evergreen conifer tree whose needles fully cover and hide the supporting skeleton of the artificial tree.
Therefore, a need exists for an artificial conical Christmas tree which, at the end of a Christmas season, can be readily collapsed and stored with all its decorations and lights in a shallow box until next Christmas.